This invention relates to devices for attenuating exhaust noise. More particularly, this invention relates to an attenuator member mounted within an exhaust pipe for changing exhaust fluid direction and reducing exhaust noise.
Engines such as internal combustion and gas turbine engines produce large quantities of exhaust gases which must be vented to atmosphere. These exhaust gases exit through exhaust pipes at high velocities and produce sound and noise at very high decibel (db) levels. These high noise levels can be injurious to the hearing of operators in the vicinity of the engines producing the noise.
With the advent of federal Occupational Health and Safety (OSHA) standards it has become mandatory to reduce noise levels to acceptable limits within the OSHA guidelines. Typically, current engine exhaust pipes direct exhaust gases straight out the pipe end or outlet. Exhaust gas velocity and temperature gradients just beyond the end of the exhaust pipe create velocity and sound distribution in the exhaust gases which causes sound to be diffracted radially outwardly of the pipe axis. Observers or operators laterally opposite the exhaust pipe are thus presented with high noise levels.